Interactive  Marriage
by MissAnnaFey
Summary: Review and tell me which character you want to marry or which characters you want to marry each other and I'll write a little one-shot in your honor!
1. OpeningProlouge thing

Have you ever been so obsessed with a character that you wanted to marry them? Now you can! Kinda…

Anyway, I'm going to make an interactive fanfic for a bunch of characters but quoting Dora "I'll need _your _help!" Review on this and tell me which character you wanna marry, or if you want some of the characters to marry. From Hetalia. That's why it's here… So, just tell me!

*Insert awesome smiley here*

And btw, you just lost the Game.

UPDATE: If you wanna marry someone, leave your name or something that you want to be called in the story!

And thanks for all the reviews and everything!


	2. RussiaxAmerica

**AO: Thank you for all the reviews and favorite stories and stuff before I even wrote anything, you really made me feel special! I'm planning on just taking requests one at a time in order of arrival… it won't take that long. I don't have a life anyway. This is dedicated to APoisonTree, the person who requested it…**

Have you ever wondered what _really _was going on between America and Russia in the Cold War? Well, the representatives of the two countries were, well, _seeing _each other secretly. Some of the other countries found out about it and split them apart, but who can stop 'true love?'

After staging a few acts, they tried to show that they hated each other. But that's not the reality of the situation. Alfred had told Ivan about this town in his home where you could get married fast and easy. If they were married, no one could bother them anymore, and they could be happy.

So, on this very day, Ivan had secretly come to the town called 'Las Vegas.' He thought that it was very loud and rowdy compared to the quiet snow in his home, but he was happy to be surrounded by so many happy people.

Alfred ran up to him panting. "Y-you're here. It's over here, the place." He pointed to a building flashing red and blue.

Ivan smiled warmly at him. "Yes, let's go. Go and get married."

The grabbed each other's hands and walked towards the building. When they entered the building, the music began to play. The atmosphere wasn't as good as it was supposed to be though…

Whispering, Alfred stepped onto his tiptoes. "Are they supposed to be here…? Did you tell them?" Sitting there was just about everyone. They were all looking at Ivan and Alfred, either smirking, 'I told you so!' or crying. Ivan jumped as a fire-ish thing came out of the corner… only to reveal the one and only Belarus.

Alfred had apparently not noticed yet, because he was busy trying to avoid making eye contact with Arthur. There mental conversation went a little like this…:

"Is this the way I raised you?"

"No…"

"What do you think you're doing? Marrying a man…"

"Like you've never dreamed of it with Uncle Francis?"

"!#$!" Etc.

A loud crash sounded. Everything died out, including the music. Belarus was at work… attempting to kill Alfred.

Terrified screams echoed through the corridor.

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME, YOU !##!$!" You may use your own imagination to guess what she said.

The next scene was too bloody too describe, so may I cut it? Okay then.

Ivan and Alfred did up getting married, in the hospital. No one complained or mentioned anything for the sake of Alfred's health. Belarus got away, and managed to get away from jail. The kiss ended up being censored by Gilbird, so no one got to see it, although camera phones were all out. The party was held in that room, but two Germans ended up having to stay at the hospital due to minor concussions from a frying pan. Once Alfred was allowed to leave the hospital, the newlyweds went to Ivan's home and, well, the next part isn't exactly suitable for the 'T' rating.


	3. SpainxRomano

**AO: This next oneshot is for virelay. I've decided to go with Spain and Romano, because the Italy brothers are already technically married right? Maybe I'm just crazy… I'll end up having to write it anyway. *sigh* I enjoy writing stories for people, makes me feel like a maid. Yes, Master!**

Who can resist a cute little chibi? More importantly, one with an attitude. Well, there's this one little specific chibi I'm talking about, and that's a little someone named Romano. But not so little anymore, Romano's grown up. Naturally, Romano's caretaker has been there for him always. Sticking with him was the natural thing to do, Romano was just too cute for his own good. Practically the very day Spain laid his eyes on little Romano, it was his destiny to be together… forever.

In 2005, it was cleared in Spain okay for men to marry. Spain, of course, jumped at this chance to propose. After a few months of running away from himself, Romano choked it all down and said yes, knowing that he should've said yes from the start. He knew he wanted to.

On the day of the wedding, something was wrong though. Romano was running a little bit late. Spain called him.

"Where are you?"

"Dammit, this is all your fault. You sick bastard."

"What…?"

"Come on, didn't you have enough of it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shuttup! Shit…"

Romano then hung up. Spain closed his phone without having a clue of what he could have possibly meant. 2 minutes later though, he completely understood.

Spain looked up, and then the "crowd" did too. Gasps and whispers broke out throughout the attendees. Spain was too speechless to say anything. Romano stood there wearing his old maid costume (of course fitted to his size now…). His entire face gusted red, as he mumbled, "Dammit… Spain… you bastard…"

He walked down the aisle as the music played. Flashes from camera phones blinded him, but he managed to get to the end without tripping. He had had years of practicing.

Spain leaned over and asked, "What…?"

Romano jumped in surprise. "You should know! You're lucky for me to even consider saying 'I do.'"

"Aw, c'mon. You love me, right?"

"Yeah. I love you."

The ceremony continued on. Whimpers could be heard in the back from North Italy crying softly. No one knew why… It's okay though, because it broke up the silence.

The man in the front himself even seemed bored. Then he said, "You may now kiss the… bride?"

Spain and Romano looked at each other blushing. They'd kissed before, but that was when Romano was a cute little chibi-thing. Memories and flashbacks drifted through their minds quickly, but Spain looked into Romano's eyes and saw the ruffles of his dress out of the corner of his eye. He leaned in and they kissed. Everybody cheered, although North Italy's cries could still be heard.

The after party wasn't much, they passed out the cake (completely compiled of tomatos) and Prussia got so drunk that Germany had to take him home to prevent him from raping any little childs.

After that, Spain and Romano went home and you can imagine what happened next.


	4. FelicianoxLovino

**AO: I still can't believe how many requests I got. And the front page? I'm so happy! I love you guys :'D This one is an Italy story, another requested by virelay. I'll be uploading a lot of chapters today, since I stayed home from school. Remember to review, kay? :D**

This whole thing started when Feliciano crawled into bed with Lovino one night. Lovino of course wasn't very happy to begin with. That quickly changed, however when the North part of the country started to whine about how much he loved him.

"I love you so much! I wanna be there for you, I want you to be there for me! Together we're an entire country! We're one! I just love yooooou!"

"Okay! Okay! I got it…"

Feliciano jumped onto Lovino in a hugging sort of manner. He couldn't throw him off though, he was obviously serious.

"D-do you love me too?"

"Sure."

"No! Really!"

"Yeah. I love you."

Lovino then successfully got him off, and Feliciano stared at him in his usual way, going 'Ve~'

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Let's get married!"

"WHAT?"

And that's it. It didn't take long for it to be cleared with invitiations and everything. The date of the wedding was coming closer and closer, until it became that day.

Everything seemed to be perfect. What couldn't be perfect?

Lovino seemed to be hated it, but everyone knew that he was happy on the inside. Antonio had woken him up that morning, much to his dislike.

"It's your WED-DING!"

"Dammit, shuttup!"

"Ahahaha!"

"Grrr… damned bastard…"

"Now, c'mon!" Antonio lifted him out of bed and throw him onto the floor. "Don't wanna be late, do you?"

At the church, Feliciano was waiting for him. He, should I say it?, glomped him to the ground. "Hello, nii-san!~ Ve~"

"Nii-san? Have you been spending time with Kiku again? Dammit…"

"It's okay! C'mon, let's go get married!"

"Fine…"

Feliciano dragged him off, and they walked through the castle doors. They walked down the aisle as the music played. At the end was a man who was to wed them. He said the long speech. At the end, he said, "You may now kiss the Italian."

Lovino looked to the ground blushing, but Feliciano was excited and leaned straight in. "Bacio, fratello!"

The crowd of Italians (and some close nations) cheered. They had some Catholic blessings done, and then the afterparty was ready to start. They'd decided on not having a regular cake, but a pasta cake. Yes, a pasta cake. Five whole tiers of nothing but pasta and tomato sauce.

Gilbert and Ludwig once again got drunk, and had to be rolled off to prevent any… bad behavior. It didn't matter though, because Gilbert was beaten down by Elizabeta's pan from trying to touch her… vital regions.

This claims the end of the Italian's wedding. The date was March 17, 1861 dating the Italian independence.


	5. Fem AmericaxRomano

**AO: Getting somewhat farther in these requests, I'm on Fem!America and Romano. I'll be referring to Fem!America as Americo, cause that's how I know her best XD Requested by Song of a Cursed Child. **

They met at Starbucks. His name was Romano, hers was Americo. It was a classic love story. The drink place had run out of seats, so Americo asked to sit with Romano. He said okay, not to be rude. After that, they started a conversation and had a lot of sharing interests. They arranged to meet again and not after long they started going out. They were in love. After about 3 months since their meeting, Romano asked her to go back to the Starbucks they met. There, he proposed to her over a cup of coffee and a mocha.

Adorable, isn't it? Just an Italian and American in love.

Their parents were against it. They're friends were too, but who had the cold heart to stop it? You can't stop true love, so they said. Romano and Americo held the wedding back for a couple months but soon grew weary and sick of the harsh punishment. They away from everyone to Russia, until everyone said they could come back and get married. It took 3 more months.

On the day of the wedding, it was held in Italy, right on the heel of the 'boot.'

Americo's dress was chosen out especially for her, custom made, flowing with strands of red.

It was time for the wedding.

The music began to play as she walked down the aisle. Romano looked up, his little kurun bouncing at the side of his head. As she reached the end, Romano whispered into her ear, "You look beautiful."

"Hahaha, thank you. I am the 'hero' after all."

"Hero?"

"Yup!" Americo happily smiled up at him. Then she glanced at his head, and curled her finger around his kurun. "You didn't brush this out? What is it anyway?"

Romano started to pant lightly, and took her hand off of it. "Um… you shouldn't touch that."

"Why?"

"Because. I'll… tell you later."

"Okay then."

The ceremony continued, only for it to be ended with the kiss. While they kissed, Americo once again fondled with Romano's kurun. He was blushing when they let go. She laughed.

The cake was spread around, and two drunk German guys were dragged out by some Mafia. Other than that, it was a great wedding.

Their honeymoon wasn't much. All they did was go back to their Starbucks, but it was the best cup of coffee ever.


	6. GreecexJapan

**AO: So many to write~ I feel so loved! Giripan wedding next, for PythonIsNotHappyAnymore. Hahaha, this one came with a plot idea too. **

The room was filled with cats everywhere. If you took a step, there was a high chance that you'd step on one, and then there'd be punishment. From Greece, of course.

It was the day of their wedding. Japan's and Greece's. No one knew how or why it happened, but there was no reason to be against it, so it went on like planned.

So there they were. They stood there holding hands at the tip of the aisle. The music played, but it wasn't the regular song. It was played 'nyan' version. The cats surrounding Japan and Greece attempted to sing along, but then the music was drowned out and all you could hear was 'NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAAAAAAN?' Translated it would be, 'WHERE'S ALL THE TUNA YOU PROMISED US?'

The man started the long ceremony. Around a minute in, Greece got bored and placed a cat on top of Japan's head. Japan just laughed about it.

Taiwan could be heard on the side, crying her eyes out. She stated later that it was just out of happiness.

When the man asked the audience, "Is there anyone who disagrees that these two should be wed?" The door slammed open and there stood the one and only Turkey. "I do!"

Everyone gasped and someone shouted, "Wedding crasher!"

Greece scowled.

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._ _PETTOW._

China raced down the aisle and slapped Turkey to the ground, cracking his mask.

"Ooh…" said South Korea. "He was bitch slapped. That's gotta hurt…"

China turned around happily, sticking up his arm and smiling. "Continue the wedding!"

The man was pale. "O-okay…"

The ceremony continued like normal. When the kissing bit came, everything was okay. The cats meowing happily as everyone shouted, 'Awww!'

Greece and Japan rushed out of the church, stepping on Greece on their way out. Blood splattered.

They hurried to their apartment, where they're close friends and them had a small party. Germany and Prussia got drunk and flung themselves out the window, landing on an old man and killing him.

NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAAAAAAN NYAN

Translation: 'That's the end of this short one-shot.' Courtesy of Google Translate.


	7. PolandxLithuania

**OC: This one seems really fun to write, mostly because I love Poland's sense of speech. He originally spoke with a Nagoya schoolgirl dialect in Japanese, and it's usually translated to a valley girl type of thing. I wish the English dub people made him a valley girl, but they were just blinded by the awesomeness of Prussia. Anyway, this is PolandxLithuania, requested by Goldenstardesu. **

"Hey, like, Liet!" Poland pushed himself into Lithuania's face, much to his dismay.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, like, wanna get married?"

"_What?"_

And so, after talking it over with each other and their leaders, it was decided. They were to be married on March 25. Although, it wasn't that calm. Lithuania desperately tried to escape, but everyone knew that he was okay with it. Russia wasn't trying to interfere, so it's fine right?

On the day of the wedding, everything went okay. No one actually came; it was broadcast on TV in a private church.

The music started to play. Poland didn't like the original music (since it wasn't _funky _enough) so they changed it to something he liked better (something more _funky)_. Lithuania stood at the end of the aisle in a tux, holding some roses. He smiled a weird, crooked kind of way.

The doors opened. Huge tuffs of white exploded from the door. It was pretty hard to figure out what was going on, until the fully poofy Poland came (TWSS) all the way out of the door. He was wearing what looked like a designer dress, along with the high heels. It was pretty expected...

Poland pranced down the aisle giggling, holding the ends of the dress preparing for a glomp. He took a stunned Lithuania to the ground.

"Ah, hem?" The man in front of them coughed slightly and they stumbled to their feet, Poland still cuddling Lithuania.

The ceremony continued, but it was rather boring. Poland was busy holding Lithuania.

When the time for the kiss to come, Poland looked up and forced himself onto to Liet. The program ended up having to be cut out because they started making out...

It was played on the news that night, along with the news of two rabid drunk Germans raping people in the middle of town square in England.

And that's how the two countries were united to become 'Poliet.' Although it sounds a bit little 'Toilet.'


	8. PrussiaxCanada

**AO: Once again, sorry for the delay. I have once again been busy (Aka, spending my entire weekend procastinating and watching HetaOni.), so I haven't been able to get that many fanfics up so far. Also, my hacked Microsoft Word 2010 wanted the stupid activation key, so I got annoyed and uninstalled it. Then, I went to go use Word Starter, and that was uninstalled too! So I'm here without Word. I'm downloading another hacked one, so I'll be good from now on (maybe). That's kinda why not only this request-y thing was put back, but all of my stories have been . Oh well... I'm gonna spend an all-nighter all night tonight, just writing, and I'll upload in the morning. I don't care about time zones right now. Screw them. And the test I have tomorrow. And all the homework I haven't done. But to them I say, 'Do do do do demo ii, do demo ii, do demo ii! Do do do do demo ii, do demo ii desu yo!' Mein Gott, that song has been stuck in my head for SO LONG. That's how my life has been for the last two days. Singing 'Whatever' in Japanese and locking doors behind me (NOOO NOOO STUPID ALIEN THING DON'T KILL MEEEEE!) (Seriously. This is advertisement for HetaOni, if you haven't already seen it XD). **

**What was this supposed to be about again? Oh yeah, PruCan. So, Hungary (gosh, I love your username-thing.) requested PruCan, and I got this SUPER GOOD idea from the first few paragraphs I started out. I've decided that it won't be just a one-shot, I'm planning out an entire story XD. So, I'm putting even MORE on my plate. Then this is my announcement for that (it'll of course end with marriage, because if it didn't what's the point?). It'll be called "Discovered in the Rain," and it should be on my profile in a while (the thing says that it takes 8 hours for a new story to show up...?) because I'm going to upload when I'm done with the chapter (I have a really bad habit of making chapters super short, and then I'm completely out of energy once I'm done. I'm hopeless, aren't I? OTL). Which'll be tomorrow morning. So that's why the PruCan section of this story is just my rambling. Sorry. I'm pretty boring, right? While I get the first chapter of that up, I'll still write these stupid things, kay?**

**So this is where I say goodbye. And to all people who don't care:**

**"Do do do do demo ii! Do demo ii! Do demo ii! Do do do do demo ii! Demo demo ii desu yo! \ (^o^) /"**


	9. DenmarkxNorway

**AO: I won't blab. Last chapter was enough, haha. DenNor, requested by Hungary 3 I'm sorry if their personalities are a little off. To me, it's still adorable.**

A highly-energetic man blast into the room. "Hey, Nor-y!" He shouted, with a huge toothy smile on his face. "Ya wanna get _married?_"

Norway looked up from his newspaper and glared at Denmark. "Are you drunk this early? Wait a couple hours, or you'll get arrested."

"I'm not drunk!" Denmark cried. He pranced to Norway and gave him a huge hug. "I love you. Let's get _married." _

"Off!" He tried to throw him away, but failed and fell off of his chair, with Denmark landing on top of him and pinning him down. "You're acting like one of those Russian countries…" he muttered, trying to hide his blush.

"Umm… should we go?" The other three Nordic countries stood at the doorway. Sweden had his usual look. Finland was trying to look away, but it was obvious he watched to watch and see what was about to happen. Iceland innocently rubbed Mr. Puffin's head, trying to pretend nothing was happening.

Chimes rang through the countries three hours later. Everyone was running around, preparing for the wedding. It was really last-minute, but it going to be the best time of these two people's life.

It was time. Norway's heart was beating, he checked his watch. What would his founders think? It didn't really matter though, they were already dead. Why did he say yes? But it was too late now.

The music began to play. A few third-world countries spread flower petals around. Denmark skipped through the hall, down the aisle. When he was there, Norway said, "You really are drunk, aren't you?"

"Yup!"

He face-palmed.

Here it came, the long winding speech no one cared about. Norway was trying to push Denmark off of him, since he was being all 'kissy-kissy.'

Then the time was there. It was time for the kiss. Norway's stomach turned over and over, to the point where he hoped that none of his islands were flipped. Denmark did his best job at being 'romantic' by grabbing Norway and holding him up from the ground. Then they kissed, but no one really got to see it. They were all distracted by the scene in the back (two drunk Germans were being scolded by a very miffed Austrian.) And that's how that went.

Epilogue (Aka, the next morning)

Denmark held his head. He had apparently been drinking a lot in the past day, and his hangover was at its max.

"Hey…" he slurred, walking up behind Norway. "What happened?"

Norway flipped his head with a standard tsundere _tsun! _"You ask me, _honey." _He emphasized on his last word immensely.

"…What?"

He flipped him his hand, showing off his wedding ring. "Good morning… Husband."


End file.
